In typical ball or roller bearings the rotating elements slide against each other or slide against a cage. This sliding friction causes heat and wear, and necessitates providing clearances and lubrication in the bearing. Several previous U.S. Patents propose bearing devices which avoid sliding friction, but these are excessively complex, too expensive to manufacture, incur a high speed problem, require impossibly close manufacturing tolerances, or are impractical for other reasons.